Closed World
by Taken for a Crash Course
Summary: A love between two brothers. A mother's mysterious death. Enter a world of romance, mystery, and murder. In Star City, follow brothers Isaiah and Jordan as they both fall down a rabbit hole in order to try and uncover the mysteries around their mother's death, while endless passion between the two becomes uncontrollable. OC warning.


"When?... How?" He asked as he forced back tears.

"They don't know for sure, they just... found the car, and.. her body inside," Isaiah replied, sobbing with tears dripping down both sides of his face, landing on his lips. His cheeks are red as he looks at Jordan. Isaiah places his hand on Jordans left shoulder, before leaning down to hug him. He hugs tightly as he starts to cry loudly, his face hurting, his breath trembling.

"Don't cry... As much as this hurts me, and as much as it hurts you, we have to stay strong. It's what she would want." Jordan mutters quietly, but loud enough for Isaiah to hear him. Jordan looks at Isaiah, places his right hand on Isaiah's cheek. "Everything will be okay."

 **4 HOURS EARLIER**

"Jordan, Isaiah! Get down here for breakfast" Tracy, Jordan and Isaiah's mom says as she flips the sausage patties.

Jordan's eyes squint as he opens them, adjusting to the light outside of his bedroom window. "Isaiah, wake up." He says quietly, his voice cracking because of how tired he is. Jordan leans his arm down the side of his bed to grab his phone, clicking the power button. He notices the time and suddenly bursts out of bed. He jumps on Isaiah's bed, his legs over Isaiah's body, he takes his hands, places them on Isaiah's shoulders, and shakes them. He shouts at Isaiah to wake up.

"W..what time is it?" Isaiah says quietly, his eyes still closed. He pushed Jordan off of him and begins to open his eyes.

"It's 11:41!" Jordan yells. Isaiah's eyes burst open, he removes the blankets from his body and quickly sits up. Isaiah places his legs on the ground, feeling the soft carpet beneath his feet.

Jordan looks at Isaiah, "We don't have enough time to take a shower, so what do you want to wear?" He asks Isaiah as he gets up off of the ground, and walks over to Isaiah's dresser. He opens the top drawer and looks back at Isaiah.

"The red top I wore last week to the store with mom and you," he says while he thinks of pants to wear. "Oh! Grab the black jeans in the third drawer, I haven't worn them yet." He looks over at Jordan, smiling as he stretches his arms in the air, yawning.

"Okay!" He says, looking back in the top drawer. He grabs a pay of white and grey Hanes underwear, and closes the top drawer and throws them at Isaiah. "Put those on first," he says to Isaiah, chuckling as he opens the second drawer to grab the red shirt and finally the third drawer for the black pants.

"Oh, thanks. I could've grabbed those though" Isaiah replies, laughing as he stands to put on the underwear. Jordan glances at Isaiah as he pulls the underwear up for a second before turning his head back around.

"Are they on?" Jordan asks Isaiah, turning around before giving Isaiah the rest of his clothes.

"Yes, they are. Thank you for asking." Isaiah replies. "Well.. what are you going to wear?" He asks Jordan while walking to Jordan's dresser.

"Just give me the white t-shirt and the blue jeans, they should be in the same drawer," Jordan says as he sits back on his bed.

"Here" Isaiah hands Jordan his clothes along with a pair of Jordans dark blue Hanes underwear. "Change those, they're dirty." He says, looking at Jordan, smiling.

"Okay," Jordan replies. He stands back up, pulling his underwear down and removing them. Jordan grabs the dark blue underwear and begins to put them on. He looks up at Isaiah, they're both staring at each other.

"Okay.. let's go!" they both say, running out of their room, downstairs to the kitchen.

"About time, your food is almost cold, and I'm late. I'll be back around 3. If you need anything, call me. If you want anything, text me." Their mom says, as she grabs her purse, and heads out the front door, closing it behind her.

"Yum," Jordan says, looking at the food their mom made them. Isaiah looking at Jordan before looking at his own food. They pick up their food and head to the table in the dining room. Isaiah sits by Jordan, and they both eat their food.

"You know? Mom's always been a really good cook" Isaiah says to Jordan, as he looks at Jordan. "Don't you think?" Isaiah asks Jordan, placing his hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"Yes, of course," Jordan replies, smiling softly, blushing. They look at each other. "You are a good cook as well, Isaiah," Jordan says quietly, smiling and blushing. Isaiah blushes.

"Thank you, but I don't think so. I mean, I burnt the toast. How do you burn toast?" Isaiah says, laughing softly, looking at Jordan.

"Haha.. true," Jordan says to Isaiah, looking at him.

"Thank you though.." Isaiah says to Jordan. He slowly moves his head toward Jordan, Jordan slowly moves his head toward Isaiah. Isaiah places his hand on Jordan's thigh as he softly plants his lips on Jordan's lips. They kiss for 10 seconds, both of them blushing. Jordan places his hand on Isaiah's cheek.

"We have to stop doing this, you know? We're supposed to be brothers, and brothers don't do this stuff." Jordan says to Isaiah, blushing and smiling.

"Just think of us as roommates with the same mom," Isaiah replies, smiling as he gets up to take his plate to the sink. Jordan gets up, taking his plate to the sink as well.

"So, I have to leave to school, when will you be home?" Jordan says to Isaiah, as he grabs his bag off of the wall.

"Around 2.. ish" Isaiah replies, grabbing the keys off of the counter. Isaiah heads to the living room to grab his wallet. "Have a good day at school, Jordan." Isaiah says as Jordan opens the door to leave.

"Have a good day at work... Isaiah" Jordan says to Isaiah, before stepping outside, closing the door behind him.

"I love him.." Isaiah says to himself before going to the restroom to pee. He heads to his car and drives to his work. Isaiah gets to the highway entrance but is stopped by police due to an accident on the road.

"Good afternoon sir, I'd suggest you turning around, this entrance will be blocked for a while." One of the officers says to Isaiah.

"What happened?" Isaiah says to the officer, as he looks forward to inspect for himself. He notices a red car that looks similar to his moms.

"There was an accident, that's all I can tell you." The officer replies.

"What kind of accident?" Isaiah starts to worry, his cheeks becoming red in fear that his mom might be involved. "That looks like my mom's car, please tell me she's okay!" Isaiah says to the officer, with fear in his eyes.

"Your mom?" The Officer says to Isaiah. "Sir.. there was a woman's body in the driver's seat, I'm sorry.. but if it was or.. is your mom, she died. We don't know how but, a little while earlier her car was found here with her body." He bluntly says to Isaiah.

Isaiah looks at the officer, before simply saying, "Okay." Isaiah closes the car window before backing up and exiting the highway entrance. He drives back home, opening his door and stepping out of his car slowly, sobbing quietly as he walks slowly to the house, opening the door. He heads to the living room and sits on the couch, he waits for his brother to return home.

 **LATER**

"When?... How?" He asked as he forced back tears.

"They don't know for sure, they just... found the car, and.. her body inside," Isaiah replied, sobbing with tears dripping down both sides of his face, landing on his lips. His cheeks are red as he looks at Jordan. Isaiah places his hand on Jordans left shoulder, before leaning down to hug him. He hugs tightly as he starts to cry loudly, his face hurting, his breath trembling.

"Don't cry... As much as this hurts me, and as much as it hurts you, we have to stay strong. It's what she would want." Jordan mutters quietly, but loud enough for Isaiah to hear him. Jordan looks at Isaiah, places his right hand on Isaiah's cheek. "Everything will be okay."


End file.
